


The Massage Table

by Ice20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Graphic Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading about all the massages Kimi had during the Singapore GP weekend because of his sore back made me have some dirty thoughts… and here it is a new fanfic - as usual, a product of my immagination only.</p><p>Kimi is having a massage after a hard training session, as usual. When something unusual suddenly happens. At it turns out to be something very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage Table

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! I really hope you'll enjoy this story.  
> This is a product of my immagination only - nothing really happened... I think.  
> Since I'm not a native English speaker, please forgive me for any grammar mistakes.

Kimi was laying on his stomach on the massage table, wearing no t-shirt. His bare back and shoulders were tired after a good training session, so Mark was massaging them trying to ease the tension he could clearly feel in his muscles, as he was used to do for almost ten years now.

And as usual, Mark was hardly managing not to lose his cool in front of the beautiful sight of his boss’s bare back covered in a thin layer of sweat. That was something that had never happened to him before, not a single time in his whole career as professional trainer and physio. But with Kimi everything was different. Jeez, it was Kimi who was different from any other guy he had ever worked with. He always felt a strange kind of arousal when massaging him, especially when Kimi moaned in pleasure feeling his own muscles relaxing under the expert touch of Mark’s hands – that was when it usually became very difficult for the English trainer to control himself, every single time. Today made no exception.

Mark could feel his cock starting getting hard in his trousers and his body becoming increasingly excited. Luckily, he was very good at stopping his hands from trembling. And more important, Kimi always seemed unaware of his “problem”, luckily for him: the kid was as usual laying with his eyes closed, listening to some music from his i-Pod, probably asleep. Mark was glad his friend and boss had never noticed anything – he was not gay and he really liked his job, and even more, he liked his job with Kimi and didn’t want to lose it – but the sight of the kid innocently asleep half naked right in front of him made his cock throb every time.

He increased the rhythm of the massage, trying to concentrate his full attention on the job he had to do, not on the body he had to work on, but it was quite difficult to be honest and despite his best efforts he felt his erection growing even harder in his pants. He quickly and efficiently ended the massage, sensing it would soon be too difficult to maintain control.

He lightly patted Kimi’s head to wake him up, as usual, and as always he fast and nonchalantly turned his back to him as quickly as possible, as if he had something else to do, when actually he only wished to hide his well noticeable erection. Usually Kimi thanked him before heading to the bathroom and take a shower, leaving Mark by himself for right the time he needed to regain composure. Today thought, it was different.

Mark felt a strong grip on his hip, Kimi’s hand grabbing his t-shirt and forcing him to turn back and stand right in front of him. Oh, God. Mark painful and prominent erection was only a few inches far from Kimi’s face, and the physio could feel his friend’s intense stare. He felt so embarrassed, his face was burning, and nonetheless the sight of Kimi’s half parted lips and the sensation of his hot breath made his cock jump.

Kimi thought, didn’t seem to be too bothered by the whole situation. He was still laying on the massage bed, his elbows supporting his chest weight, his lips now just in front of Mark’s belly. The trainer swallowed soundly. He tried again to turn, even thought there was nothing to hide from Kimi anymore; once again, his friend stopped him and forced him to stay still in front of him.

\- Kimi… - he opened his mouth, trying to explain the whole situation, but his boss immediately shushed him.

\- Shhh. Just shut up – he ordered, reaching for the trainer’s belt and loosing it.

Mark gasped when Kimi pulled his trousers down and felt his face burning once again. The Finn instead was not embarrassed at all. He was evilly smiling. The English physio noticed Kimi’s amused expression.

\- Yellow boxers, uh? – he joked.

\- They’re a gift… from last Christmas… –

Kimi glared him with his typical no-bullshit face. Yeah, it was a poor lie and Mark was well aware of it, but it wasn’t exactly easy to find good excuses with your stupid yellow boxers only barely containing your fully hard cock.

Kimi giggled a little – the little sneaky bastard was clearly having good fun – then pulled even his boxers down, leaving Mark completely exposed.

\- Kimi… -

\- I said. Shut up – he ordered again, harshly stroking his penis.

Mark moaned with surprise and pleasure. Kimi grinned a little, his right hand caressing his balls, then took the head of his cock in his mouth. Slowly he licked it, playing with his tongue, brushing it against his penis for all its entire length, slowly at first, increasing the rhythm then. Mark moaned again. He felt like he was going to explode.

Then Kimi slowed down the rhythm. He glanced at Mark, grinned seeing his red cheeks and glossy eyes. Then he started it all over again.

The Finn gently kissed the head of his cock, before fully taking it inside his mouth. He licked it, worked it with his tongue again, made small circles around its head, teased it, sucked it - ‘till Mark couldn’t take it anymore any longer. He grabbed Kimi’s hair roughly and forced him to stay still, ignoring his moan of protest, while he fucked himself deep in his mouth until he felt the undeniable need to release. He was on the edge of the orgasm. He was thrusting deep into Kimi’s mouth. Then he went still, closed his eyes and came hard. His orgasm was so strong that he felt his knees going weak. He stayed still for a few seconds, catching his breath, then took a small step back.

He opened his eyes, pulled Kimi’s head by his hairs and forced the kid to look at him. He wanted to make sure he was okay – he wanted to take a good look at him. He was greated with a beautiful sight. Kimi’s cheeks were flushed in red shades, his swollen lips slightly parted, trembling a little. The kid had swallowed all his sperm. His pale blue eyes were bright and shining. Oh, God. He freed his hand from Kimi’s soft blonde hair that were now a mess, and gently caressed them, worried that maybe he had been too rough or had somehow hurt the Finn.

\- Are you okay? – he asked, worried.

Now that everything was over he was starting realizing what had happened and was afraid about Kimi’s reactions. He hadn’t been properly gentle with him. He hadn’t taken care about him feeling well - he just had been overwhelmed by those amazing sensations, the feels he had tried to deny for such a long time. Kimi gave him his confident grin before nodding decisively. He didn’t seem to be bothered or embarrassed. He looked as confident as he usually appeared. Jeez, the kid even looked like he just had a great fun being roughly fucked in his mouth by another man.

Mark could almost feel his cock getting hard once again.

Kimi probably noticed it too.

\- Uh uh. Don’t you ever think about it. Not today. Too much. Just go and take a shower. Cold one –

\- Yeah, I think it’s the best thing I could do, too – Mark agreed sheepishly – You want to go first? –

\- Ah, no. I have to take care of myself first – the Finn said, eloquently arching an eyebrow.

Mark just nodded and grabbed his clothes, heading for the shower.

\- Uh, Mark? –

\- Yeah? –

\- I think we should change this table. Buy a new one. More comfortable. You think it’s okay? –

He definitely agreed – that was really a brilliant idea.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me her on tumblr: [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com)


End file.
